Brains!
"Brains!", stylized as "BRAINS!" is a Halloween song by the dark cabaret artist Voltaire. It has been described as having a 1940s swing sound, which is in contrast to the much more European folk sound of many of Voltaire's older songs. It was written for an episode of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Lyrics Well hello there little boy Don't be shy Step right up, I'm a reasonable guy Don't be frightened by the look in my eye I'm just your average evil meteor from outta the sky Well, I'm just shy and scared in this place I'm just a fish outta water from outer space You can see that the trip has left me tired and drained So why don't you be a pal... And bring me some BRAINS! Go down to your neighbor's place See the dull expression on his face You'd be doing him a favor if you brought him to me He ain't using his brain he's just watching TV! Go down to Mr. McGee's He hasn't had a thought since '43 His brain is the portrait of atrophy He ain't using it, why not give it to me? BRAINS, BRAINS, I won't lie I'll eat their brains 'til they're zombified Sure they might think it's deranged But they won't give it a thought After I've eaten their brain BRAINS, BRAINS, It's okay It's not a matter if it isn't gray And if at first they think it's strange They won't think twice If they don't have a brain! Go down to the Wonton shop My fortune cookie says that I just can't stop I suck the noodle right out of their heads And half an hours later, I'm hungry again! Creep into the doughnut stop Sneak in tip-toe past the cop Pick me up a cruller and a cupful of tea And any other sweetbreads you happen to see BRAINS, BRAINS, I won't lie I'll eat their brains 'til they're zombified Sure they might think it's deranged But they won't give it a thought After I've eaten their brain BRAINS, BRAINS, It's okay It's not a matter if it isn't gray And if at first they think it's strange They won't think twice If they don't have a brain! Brains, Brains, I love 'em, I need 'em… My tummy jumps for joy when I eat 'em Big ones, fat ones, short ones, tall ones They're so delectable, especially the small ones No time to cook 'em in a skillet My belly's rumblin', I got a need to fill it I don't fry 'em, the heat will only shrink 'em I'll just grab myself a straw and I drink 'em! (ohhhhhhh...) You've been swell to go around And bring me every single brain in town But with all these brains, I can't help but think That there isn't one left out there to drink Now fess up boy, come on, heck! Is there someone that you're trying to protect? Bring her down here to meet her end And I promise I'll be your bestest friend BRAINS, BRAINS, I won't lie I'll eat her brains 'til she's zombified Sure she might think it's deranged But she won't give it a thought After I've eaten her brain BRAINS, BRAINS, It's okay It's not a matter if it isn't gray And if at first she thinks it's strange She won't think twice If she don't have a brain! BRAINS... Bring me her brain... BRING ME HER BRAIN! BRING ME HER BRAIN! Mwahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Category:Songs